


New Light Fixture

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Home Improvement, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: Garak makes a good helper.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	New Light Fixture

Julian reached up with a screwdriver and began to unscrew the light fixture. The chair shook. 

"Be careful, dear." Garak raised his hands to steady the back of the chair. He glanced up to watch Julian work. "Have you almost got it?"

Julian sighed as his arms dropped down for a quick rest. "Almost." He went back to work, face twisted in concentration.

"What's this?" Garak touched a spot on the hip of Julian's pants and scratched it back a forth a few times. Small bits crumbled off and fell to the floor. "Yamok sauce?"

"Well, that's embarrassing." Julian looked down from the ceiling and handed Garak some screws. "Hold these."

"Of course." In his pocket they went and his hands went back to hold the chair. He couldn't help but notice all the imperfections in Julian's trousers. The fabric wasn't the best quality, little pieces of fuzz easily gravitated to it, and Yamok sauce dried just so in between the fibers so that you couldn't just scratch it off. Being eye level with Julian's crotch was proving to be kind of... gross. 

"Here's one more." Another screw went into Garak's pocket as Julian disconnected the wires and pulled the old light fixture down. The chair started to shake a bit too much.

"Julian! Be careful!" Garak reached up to try and grab him, but dust from the ceiling forced his eyes closed. He had him. He had him. He had him by the ass, but he had him. "Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine! It's fine! Garak, it's fine..." He dropped the old fixture to the floor and threw his arms around Garak's neck, making Garak's face crash into his hip right where the Yamok sauce was. Disgusting.

Garak winced. "All right, dear, that's enough." His hands tightened where they hand landed a minute ago on Julian's ass. His face withdrew from Julian's hip as he looked up to steal a glance of Julian's reaction. "Doctor, I do apologize."

"Think nothing of it." His hip seemed to nudge forward a bit, nearly touching Garak's face with his bulge. 

He directed himself. _Don't move. Don't react. Was that intentional? It probably wasn't intentional._ But there he was, face to... uh, face... with Julian's nudging bulge. The smell and taste of him was on the tip of his tongue. That cursed Cardassian so'c...

Carefully, slowly, he traced his nose across Julian's bulge, then back again. The tremble of excitement was worth the embarrassment.

Julian suppressed a gasp, but Garak heard it. Audible electricity. He squeezed gently, pulling Julian forward. His lips softly brushed over Julian's trousers. Hot breath escaped like dragon's fire over the doctor's obvious cock.

Julian's gasp was more pronounced, a huff of breath, and his hands moved over Garak's ear ridges and grabbed his hair. 

Garak wasn't used to having his hair grabbed so hard, but there was something about the rawness of it that excited him. How could he not be when like this? A moan escaped him as Julian tightened his fist in Garak's hair and made Garak look at him. "You dirty old man! Look at you standing there drooling over my cock. Utter. Filth." He let go of Garak's hair. 

"That may be true but--" Garak squeezed Julian's ass and affectionately mouthed over his cock through his trousers. Julian's eyes closed as his gasp reversed into a hushed moan. "Did you happen to just hear yourself, Doctor? Utter filth, indeed."

"That's fair." Julian unzipped his trousers halfway down and raised his hands to the ceiling. "You can hand me the new fixture now if you please."

Garak hesitated, confusion didn't suit him well. He straightened himself and silently handed Julian the fixture. 

"Screws?" Julian held out one hand.

"You have the wires connected already?" He dropped the screws in Julian's open hand. 

"It's not that hard." He went to work on screwing the first screw back in. 

Garak observed for a moment before singling out the half unzipped zipper. _Where does Julian get off being so cheeky? Right here I guess. _

Glancing up to check Julian one last time, Garak nonchalantly gripped the backs of Julian's thighs as if it were just part of the installation. Julian's hip gently surged forward, but he was steady. 

"Are you on the second one, yet?" He lightly caressed up and down the backs of his legs.

"I am," Julian answered sternly as if he weren't affected. 

"You're doing a fine job, my dear. Keep up the good work." His teeth fit neatly onto the zipper. He hugged the doctor's thighs as the zipper came down the rest of the way.

The doctor started humming a little tune to himself as Garak flicked his tongue inside the zipper opening. Julian faltered for a second. Garak pulled him closer and deepened his tongue, caressing the top of the doctor's balls and shaft through the small opening. 

Julian dropped a screw. "I'll get it, dear." Garak handed it to him and went back, tongue first, between the zipper teeth. He unbuttoned the top and pulled out his entire cock. Garak moaned unashamedly as he took Julian's length into his mouth, gripping his thighs and pulling him in. 

"Garak!" Julian yelped as his hands dropped everything and grabbed Garak's hair, running his hands over Garak's shoulder ridges. His hips increased in pace as Garak simultaneously pulled him closer with each stroke. 

If there's one thing Julian was weak against, it was the sound of Garak moaning with his mouth full of cock. Julian pulled is face up by the hair. "You like having your mouth full of my cock. Don't you, Garak? Look at that. Those brazen Cardassian lips aren't so helpful to you now, are they?" 

Garak tightened his brazen Cardassian lips around Julian's cock and increased the suction as much as he could. Julian screeched and thrust forward. "You dirty fuck! Fuuck!"

If Garak could have grinned with his mouth around Julian's cock, he would have. 

His hums and moans were well received as their vibrations and full-of-cock sound contributed to the doctor's culmination. 

Julian frantically thrust and pulled Garak by the hair onto his cock. "Uh! Oh! Ahh! Shiiit!" His eyes closed as he exhaled toward the ceiling, and pulse by pulse, Julian came into Garak's mouth.

He let go of Garak's hair and carefully pulled out as Garak sucked him clean.

"It looks good." He composed himself and smiled coyly at Julian.

"What?" Julian zipped up and stepped down from the chair. He kissed Garak warmly. 

"The light. It looks good. You did a good job, Doctor."

"Oh. Thanks...? For the help." QQ

"Of course. You Humans sure have a strange way of installing new light fixtures, though." :)


End file.
